


Mirror's Edge

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watch,” Sam breathes into Dean’s ear and Dean looks straight ahead into the mirror, watches the words leave Sam’s lips but he knows that’s not what his brother means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror's Edge

Dean’s got both hands grabbing the edge of the bathroom counter as Sam shoves him forward, his cock going deep and making Dean groan with each thrust. Sam’s lips graze over Dean’s shoulders and Dean throws his head back, eyes closed and letting out a soft sigh at the feeling. Sam wraps an arm around Dean’s middle, holding him firmly against him and using his free hand to grab Dean’s jaw, making his eyes snap open.

“Watch,” Sam breathes into Dean’s ear and Dean looks straight ahead into the mirror, watches the words leave Sam’s lips but he knows that’s not what his brother means. Slowly, Dean’s gaze slides over to meet his own eyes in the mirror, looking at his own blown pupils, tinted cheeks, mussed hair and parted lips. He lets out a small whimper and Sam laughs softly in his ear.

“See how pretty you are?” Sam breathes, pushing into Dean harder and Dean watches more than hears the moan fall from his own lips, “See how good you look split open on my cock?”

“Sam…”

Sam shushes Dean by fucking him harder, making Dean whine, eyes going unfocused but trying to keep them on his own reflection. He grips the counter tighter with one hand, his other hand slipping free to reach for his own cock but Sam beats him to it, grabbing him firmly and stroking in tandem with his thrusts. Dean can’t hold back the string of moans that erupt from him and he gently rests his hand over Sam’s forearm, feeling his brother’s strong muscles flex under the skin with the rhythm of his movements. 

Sam releases Dean’s jaw to grab the back of his knee instead, hoisting it onto the counter and spreading him wider, fucking him deeper. Dean cries out at the change in the angle and he releases the countertop to slap his hand to the mirror to keep his balance, using it as leverage to push back into Sam.

Dean’s so hard it hurts, knees going weak and he’s not sure if the moans he hears are his own or his brother’s but he can hardly hear them over the thundering of his own racing heart. The angle is just right and when his eyes focus enough to catch a glimpse of his own reflection he sees he’s completely wrecked; red mouth wide and eyes glazed and sweat pooling in his collar bone. He catches Sam watching him in the mirror, too, and at the look on his brother’s face– the hunger, the bone-deep arousal– Dean loses it, spilling all over Sam’s hand with his brother shuddering and coming deep inside him a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at titles


End file.
